Hermione's Secret
__TOC__ About Harry regains cosciousness and hears the Minister of Magic, Fudge, talk to Snape, telling him he will receive the Order of Merlin first or second class for his actions. Asking about the cut he has, Snape says that Harry, Ron and Hermione did it, under the influence of a Confundus Charm by Black. Snape starts telling Fudge that the three, especialy Harry, should be handled much more strictly. Snape had bound and gagged Black when he found them and took Harry, Ron and Hermione straight back to the castle. They are in the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey, who is checking to see if they are alright, tells them that the Dementors will be performing the Kiss any moment now. Harry, in panic, starts telling them that Black is innocent, but they refuse to listen. Dumbledore enters the room. He talks to Harry and Hermione in private. Dumbledore believes their story but they have no proof and Snape's version is far more convincing. There's nothing he can do. What they need, he says, 'is more time'. He starts hinting what to do next to Hermione. Hermione understands and takes a tiny hour-glass on a chain and puts it around their necks together after Dumbledore leaves. She turns it and they go back in time. Hermione explains that she got the Time-Turner from Professor McGonagall to be able to take many of her classes which were scheduled at the same time. Because Dumbledore said they would save more then one innocent life, they guess they're supposed to save Buckbeak's life and free Sirius from Flitwick's office where he is locked up. They see themselves going to Hagrid's cabin under the invisibility cloak earlier that night, and decide to run straight into the Forbidden Forest on the other side of Hagrid's cabin. Next they see themselves entering Hagrid's cabin earlier that night and head toward the Hippogriff. Fudge, Macnair, Dumbledore and the other Committee member are coming. While they read the official notice of execution to Hagrid, they free Buckbeak and head back to the trees. They see the event earlier, when Sirius, as a black dog, caught Ron and dragged him into the Whomping Willow. A while later, Lupin enters the tree, and some time later Snape enters. Hermione wonders why the Dementors didn't take Sirius earlier and Harry says that someone must have conjured a real Patronus. Harry thinks it was his father. They see themselves come out of the Whomping Willow and see the other events of earlier that evening. Since Lupin will head to the forest as a werewolf, they move away from their spot into Hagrid's cabin. He sees the Dementors at the lake and runs over to get a glimpse of whoever conjured the Patronus. Nobody appears and then he realises it was he; he had seen himself at the other side of the lake. He speeds from behind the bush and conjures a Patronus with his wand, yelling the Expecto Patronum charm. The Patronus is a stag, and Harry realises... "Prongs"... he whispers. and then it vanishes. They see Snape taking them to the castle earlier that night. They wait for a while. They see Macnair go out of the castle to get the Dementors. On Buckbeak's back they fly to the window of the room where Sirius is held. Hermione opens the window with a Alohomora and they take him up on top of the tower. Sirius takes off with Buckbeak. Actors *'Robert Hardy' - Cornelius Fudge *'Alan Rickman' - Severus Snape *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Gemma Jones' - Poppy Pomfrey *'Michael Gambon' - Albus Dumbledore *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Peter Bast' - Walden Macnair *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'David Thewlis' - Remus Lupin *'Gary Oldman' - Sirius Black